


Doctor, I've Got A Problem

by angharad



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Roleplay, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad/pseuds/angharad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji play as Doctor and Nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, I've Got A Problem

Souji squirmed in the dress, the tight pink fabric already pulled up above his hips, his dick hard and leaking where it poked out of the top of the lacy white panties he was wearing. "So, Dr. Hanamura, do you think you can help me with this problem?"

 

"Souji, I'm-"

 

"Nurse Souji." He leaned back on the couch to help emphasize his cock.

 

Yosuke rolled his eyes, but complied. "Nurse Souji, I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a thorough examination to figure out your problem." He reached into the pocket of the white lab coat that Souji had dressed him in and pulled out the stethoscope inside, fitting it into his ears and crouching down in front of the other man. He hooked one finger into the elastic waistband of the panties and pulled it away from where it pressed against the head of Souji's cock. He used his other hand to lift the chestpiece to his mouth, breathing softly on it to warm it up, the sound echoing loudly in his ears. Licking his lips, he pressed it against Souji's shaft, smiling as he watched it twitch under his ministrations.

 

Spreading his legs further apart, Souji squirmed even more. "Doctor, I think maybe whatever the problem is, it's with my prostate. So you should check that out, too." He reached forward and tapped Yosuke's other pocket.

 

Yosuke took the stethoscope from his ears and let it hang around his neck as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out an exam glove and a small tube of lubricant. He slid on the glove and applied lubricant to the tips of two of his fingers as Souji struggled out of the tight panties, kicking them across the room. He slid to the edge of the couch and brought his knees up, hugging them to his chest in order to expose himself to Yosuke. 

 

Within seconds, Yosuke had those two lubed up fingers pressing steadily inside of Souji, twisting them slightly. Once they were inside enough, he curled his fingers, questing out Souji's prostate. He barely brushed the spot and Souji gasped, his ass clenching slightly. "I think this might be part of the problem after all, Nurse, but I'm afraid the treatment involves a pretty big syringe."

 

Souji nodded. "I think you should take my temperature first, though, don't you?"

 

Mouth suddenly dry, Yosuke nodded. He knew that Souji had prepared himself well enough before Yosuke even came over that he didn't need much prep there now, but the other thing... Yosuke gulped as he picked up the thermometer off of the metal tray that Souji had arranged everything on and applied some of the lubricant along it. It was thin for most of it, only flaring out near the end for the display window. It was more than enough. Souji grabbed his cock, pushing to downward toward Yosuke, his fingers holding his foreskin back. Taking a deep breath, Yosuke took the tip of the thermometer and very carefully began to slide it into Souji's slit, his eyes flicking back and forth between what he was doing and the expressions on Souji's face. "Partner?"

 

"Nurse," Souji gasped out, his fingers tightening as the thermometer slid further into him, catching partway down. Yosuke wiggled it for a moment and then it was sliding further down, only stopping when the flared section pressed against the tip of Souji's cock. He released his hold then and Yosuke marveled at how straight Souji's cock stood. The other man was panting, legs already spreading wide again to expose himself to Yosuke. "Doctor Hanamura, I think I need that injection now!"

 

Hand still gloved, Yosuke struggled out of his pants and slicked up his cock with more of the lubricant before settling himself on his knees in front of the couch so that the tip of his dick pressed against Souji's hole. "Stroke yourself around that," Yosuke whispered as he pushed inside slowly.

 

Souji gripped himself gently and began to stroke himself, breath shaky as he watched the head of his cock almost trying to climb the thermometer with each stroke. Yosuke bottomed out and started to thrust into Souji, angling himself to that he would hit his prostate at least a few times without having to focus on it too much. Then he turned his attention to Souji's cock. He grabbed the end of the thermometer and began to slowly pull it out, just a few millimeters, before pushing it back in quickly. Souji yelled something incoherent so Yosuke stopped, watching him. Souji looked up, blushing slightly. "Do that again, Doctor."

 

Yosuke gripped the thermometer again, sliding it up and down in Souji's urethra as he rocked his hips with as much force as he could spare, fucking Souji's ass so that his shoulders had to curl forward to keep Yosuke within him. "This is super hot," Yosuke said, his fingers sliding against Souji's as they worked his cock inside and out. "We should see just how hot it is." He hit the button on the thermometer.

 

Souji gasped and began to stroke himself faster. Yosuke sped up his pace, his stethoscope bouncing against his chest. The thermometer beeped and Souji grunted, pushing Yosuke's hand away to jerk the thermometer out of his dick. He came hard, his cum splattering against the pink of his dress. He kept stroking himself, wringing the last drops out of himself as Yosuke thrust into him one last time before pulling out and taking himself in his still-gloved hand, stroking himself one last time before he started to shoot his cum to join Souji's. 

 

Sliding down the couch slightly, Souji groaned, pulling his fingers across the mess of white on his abdomen. Yosuke sat back slightly, letting his hands clutch onto Souji's knees. Souji laughed, smiling brightly. "And you said we were too old to play Doctor."


End file.
